RPK
}} The RPK is a Russian Light Machine Gun variant of the AKM Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 54, or it can be purchased with credits. History The RPK (R'uchnoy '''P'ulemyot 'K'alashnikova, Russian: Ручной пулемёт Калашникова or "Kalashnikov hand-held machine gun") is a 7.62×39mm Light Machine Gun based off the AKM. In order to standardize the Soviet small arms inventory, the RPK was designed to succeed the RPD light machine gun. It was developed in parallel to the AKM in the 1950s, as seen with the capability of interchanging magazines with the rifle. It also had belt fed prototypes with special upper receivers. While functioning similarly to the AKM, the RPK was built with a longer and heavier barrel to prevent major loss of accuracy due to the barrel overheating. A new front sight base, gas block, and under-barrel cleaning rod guide are improvements to assist in the operation of the weapon. A folding bipod was also mounted near the muzzle, with a lug on the sight base to limit the bipod's axial movement on the barrel. Similar to the AKM, the RPK's receiver is stamped from a 1.5mm sheet of steel (although the AKM's was stamped from a 1mm), while the parts' interchangeability is moderate. The RPK is usually fed with 40 round box magazines or a 75-round drum magazine, but it can also use 30 round AKM magazines. Addition to this, RPK can use 5, 10 and 20 round civilian grade magazines. In 1974, a new variant of the RPK was developed called the RPK-74. The new gun was developed in parallel to the AK-74, in which the AK-74 underwent the same modifications the AKM did to become the RPK. Just like how the AK-74 replaced the AKM as the service rifle of the Soviet Army, the RPK-74 replaced the RPK. The RPK is still being used in approximately 50 countries and produced under-license by Albania, Bulgaria, Iraq, and Romania. The weapon is well-liked for its reliability, long effective range, low production cost and its lightweight build for a light machine gun. '''In-Game ''General Information The RPK is a hard-hitting monster like the AK47 and AKM. However, it has more recoil than the aforementioned rifles. Due to being an LMG, the RPK is also less maneuverable and cumbersome than its assault rifle counterparts, sporting worse handling traits. However, it has a larger magazine size and subsequently can provide longer periods of sustained fire. It also has a higher bullet velocity than its Assault Rifle counterparts, although this is still a bit slower than other assault rifles and LMGs. Usage & Tactics The RPK has very good medium to long range capabilities due to its high damage, good range and large magazine capacity. It can easily handle multiple foes at this distance. It is excellent for medium to longer ranged engagements and suppression, which can provide an advantage on King of the Hill (KoTH), as enemies are forced into a tight chokepoint with limited cover and the ability to take out enemies from a distance plus the addition of being able to suppress incoming foes can deny enemies from successfully capturing the hill. When compared to other LMGs in this role, the magazine is much smaller, but it exchanges that for a faster reload and higher damage, with the same shots-to-kill (STK) as the M60 but with a fraction of the reload time. The RPK has high vertical recoil but is somewhat easier to control recoil due to its low RoF. The user can choose a Muzzle Brake or Compensator depending on their play style. If a user is more likely to hold down the trigger and spray at a target, a compensator is recommended to improve the chance of hitting a target, while a muzzle brake is recommended for people who prefer to tap fire. Conclusion The RPK can be considered a sort of upgrade to the AKM, with similar recoil levels, damage stats, and a larger ammunition reserve/magazine. The lower movement speed means flanking isn't the best strategy, rather the RPK is better for a more up-front and direct engagement of the enemy. It also suits a more mobile defensive role, utilizing the high damage and magazine size to mow down enemies while having better handling than the M60. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * High overall damage. * Slow ammunition consumption rate. * Fast reload time for an LMG. * Good range. * Good suppression ability. * Good penetration capabilities. Cons: * High vertical recoil. * High muzzle flash. * Slightly below-average muzzle velocity for its class. * Low RoF. * Small magazine capacity for an LMG. * Low mobility. Trivia * The in-game model of the RPK is based on a 1959-production weapon. * Although the RPK in-game has a 45-round magazine, no such magazine exists in real life. The biggest box magazine size available for the RPK is 40 rounds, as well as 75-round drum magazines. * The RPK was released on 9 July 2016, as Part 3 of 4 of the Fourth of July Update, 0.12.4. * The RPK, like most other LMGs in-game, has an unusable bipod. * The third-person model is switched to brown and black parts replaced. * It is possible with attachments to reduce the hipfire accuracy to a negative integer. Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Kalashnikov Family